I Love you Forever
by Shizaya79
Summary: Joss said he was going to kill me. He confessed his feelings instead. I love you...forever READ STORY TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! : sex. smut. stuff like that. characters are extremely OOC so dont hate me. sad fic, first of joss and vlad
1. Surprising confession

Chapter 1

Snow fell around us on that crip New Year's Eve. We never found my father's journal, so this was the result. The plan that Joss and I had come up with. I was about to be staked to save the ones I loved. We stood facing each other in silence, the only sound being our breathing coming in near-silent puffs of air. We stood on opposite ends of the clearing in the forrest. If I made a break for it now, I could probably get away. Not that I really had anywhere to go if I escaped.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Vlad," He called out to me.  
"But I'm afraid that I have no choice." He ran at me with an almost inhuman speed. Almost as fast as me. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for that feeling, the feeling of being punched in the back, and then seeing my blood stain the snow crimson.

What I received was surprising. I felt a hand grip the hair at the back of my neck and pull my head up. A hand found its way around my waist and pulled me toward a strong muscled body. Then, I felt a pair of warm lips against mine. My eyes snapped open, and I gasped inwardly. Something forign forced my mouth open and I felt the slick, moist muscle enter my mouth and tease my tongue to join in a dance for dominance.

Joss was kissing me…  
And I wasn't doing anything about it…  
Until now.

I pushed him away forcefully and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  
"What the HELL do you think you're DOING?" I shouted at him.

"Vlad, I'm sorry. I just need this one thing before I kill you. I want to tell you something before I stab you with a stake and regret never telling you anything, and carrying a giant burden around with me for the rest of my miserable life. I…"  
He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I LOVE YOU VLAD!" He shouted and red colored his face.

I stared at him in silence. I was confused. Joss was dating Merideth. After I broke up with her, he took my place. Always with that damned smirk on his face. Whenever he was with Merideth around me, he would radiate superiority, and smugness. I always wanted to punch the living daylights out of him.

So what the hell was this?

"I know I've been hanging with Merideth and acting all lovey-dovey with her around you, acting like an ass and everything, but that was to make you jealous. I know it sounds girly, but it's true Vlad! I never loved Merideth! I loved you! The first time I saw you when I was the new kid in town, you just pulled me in. You had a certain allure that made me want you. The way you were like me. You sucked at videogames, you lost people you loved, and you had secrets that only people you wanted to know knew! Those aren't the only reasons. You stood out Vlad! You stuck out like a sore thumb, people picked on you, and you were a loner. JUST LIKE ME. The way you made clumsy look graceful, and picked on look silly, everything about you just screamed at me to love you!" Tears started streaming down his face.

I just continued to stare at him in disbelief. JOSS loved ME? Of all people?

"I don't even know why," He continued. "I'm a slayer, and you're a vampire. We're supposed to be mortal enemies. Why did I have to fall in love with someone who made my life so complicated? Why you? Sometimes you enrage me for no reason, and I realize that the only reason I'm mad at you is because you're YOU Vlad! And…I don't know what to do…" He stopped shouting. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

I'd never seen him look so vulnerable in my life.

I thought about what he said, letting him calm down in the process. When I actually thought about it, the way he was worse than me at gaming, the loss of his beloved sister like I lost my parents, and the way he had to hide the fact he was a slayer like I had to hide being a vampire. We were so much alike. He got angry at me without realizing it because of who I was. I realized that I was upset at him over Merideth, even though she has nothing to do with me anymore. Getting upset if Henry spent time with him instead of me…no…maybe I was upset because Joss was spending time with Henry instead of me…yes…I would always think, 'Damn…and I wanted to hang with Joss today…'I was in love with him too…

Shit.


	2. Call to Action?

Chapter 2

"I don't know either. I don't know what we're going to do. I'm not even sure what I feel myself. But we have to do something." He sniffled, and sat on the snow. I knelt down to face him. I cupped his face in my hands.

"Maybe we can figure something out." I said softly. I kissed his lips softly and wiped away his tears. What the hell was I doing? I didn't know myself anymore. I felt like someone different was controlling my body and my actions…but no. This was all me. I pressed our foreheads together.

Joss chuckled. "Does this mean you love me too Vlad?" He pulled away and gave me a sad smile.

My heart clenched. "Honestly, I don't know Joss."

That miserable smile was still plastered to his face. "I understand. But were going to have to do something….I'm supposed to kill you, but I can't," He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. "I don't even know what gave me the idea. You're too precious to me Vlad." He looked up at me again with despair in his eyes. I'd never seen him like this before. He looked so young and innocent.

My heart squeezed painfully inside my chest and I clenched the front of my jacket. I could feel tears start to swell and cascade down my cheeks.

I rubbed my eyes and made a resolution after realizing something. I was in love with Joss. There was no doubt in my mind. Unfortunately, I was going to die today. But I would take him with me. We would be able to be together in death.

I couln't look at him. Seeing his sullen expression would make me burst into tears again. Instead, I looked at my hands and told him my plan.

"Hey, Joss? What if we both died?" I asked him quietly. "If we both died…we could be together…and no one would get in our way…everybody wins…" I rambled on and on while he looked at me, his expression slowly changing from depressed to incredulous.

I tuned out what he said, expecting his reaction. I stayed quiet and let him talkk for a while as he voiced his concerns. A few minutes later, he nudged me.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? I asked you what would happen if we were to die. Maybe Nelly, Otis, and Henry would die too. Would you be happy with that? I love you Vlad, but this is too insane. Even for you. Hey! Do you hear what I'm sa-mnh!" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Shut up Joss. It's time we started thinking about ourselves and only ourselves for a change. I've been spending all this time thinking about Nelly, Henry, even you, and what would happen if I was killed by those who want me dead. I'm sure you've been thinking about similar things. I just want to think about myself right now. And I'm thinking that we could die together and just be happy. Is that too much to ask for?" My voice rose steadily until I was yelling by the end of my turn of voicing my thoughts. I could feel the tears stinging the backs of my eyes and my throat refusing to stay open and clear as I went on and on about why dying was the right decision. By the time I was done, I had practically yelled myself hoarse along with crying while grasping the front of his shirt and burying my face in his chest.

Joss stayed still for a long time. I didn't know what expression he was wearing, and I didn't want to look up and find out. I stayed with my face in his chest, part of his shirt balled up in my fist. I assumed he was proccessing my approaches in his brain.

Slowly, he began to move again. I felt strong arms encircle me in a ring of warmth, comfort, and understanding.

_He understands now…_I thought to myself.

"I understand now Vlad." His voiced ecoed my feelings.

He grasped my chin to make me look at him and cupped my face in his hands. He moved his head closer, tilting it to get a better angle as he leaned in to kiss me.

~SMEXYTIME!3~

He pecked my lips many times. Sweetly, gently, and then proceded to place those same kisses along my neck and jawline, slowly moving down to my collarbone while his hands were working to remove my jacket and shirt. He laid them on the snow and then roughly attacked my mouth while pushing me down onto our makeshift bed.

"Mnh!" I turned my head away. "H-hey, why so harsh all of a sudden-ah!" I let out a yelp as he pinched one of my nipples and licked the other sensually. The hand not attacking my chest slowly made it's way down to my crotch. I bit back a moan as he rubbed my slowly hardening cock through my jeans. A small groan escaped my throat.

His lips released my nipple. "Come on, Vlad. Let me hear your voice. There's no one here except for us right now. Who's going to hear us in the middle of the forest? I want to hear you Vlad. Your voice is too beautiful to be repressed."

I blushed. "D-don't say something so embarassing…nnh!" I gasped as he slipped his hand into my pants and squeezed my cock.

"H-hey, where do you think you're-nnh! T-touching?"

He looked at me and smirked.

"Where do you think?" He started stroking me slowly, varying the pressure in which he squeezed.

I couldn't respond except for the heavy puff that was escaping my lungs. I put my arm over my eyes in order to hide myself from looking at him. It was too embarrassing. I jerked suddenly as I felt something warm and wet close around my cock. I looked toward that area and saw Joss's bushy, dark blonde hair bobbing up and down on my crotch. The pleasure was unbearable.

"Nnnngh…J-Joss…I-I'm c-com-COMING!" The last word was loud, and drawn out as I moaned while coming into his mouth. He released his hold on my cock as he coughed and gasped.

He looked at me with lust in his eyes, smirked, and chuckled.

"Heh. That was kinda fast, don't you think Vlad?"

More heat than I thought was possible rushed to my cheeks.

"Sh-shut up! Don't act all superior on me just because you're taller!" I tackled him to the ground and yanked off his belt.

"H-hey! Vlad, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He blushed bright red.

"Showing you up, you bastard." I moved my hand to rub his erection through his pants just like he did mine, only to find it already rock hard.

"Heh, did sucking me off make you that horny Joss?" I smirked. I pulled out his cock and kissed the tip, already wet with precum.

"Aaah, hey, don-nnh! D-don't do that…that's – nnh unfair!" I licked the thick vein on the underside from the base to the tip and kissed it again. I suddenly took him whole into my mouth.

"AAAHN~! V-Vlad, don't just take it so ah-suddenly like that…nnh!"

I peered up through my bangs and he had his eyes clenched shut, both hands covering his mouth to try and contain the moans that were forming. I released him briefly.

"Hey, don't you stop your voice too. I wasn't allowed to hold in my moans, so now I get to hear your delicious voice." I gripped his wrists gently but firmly, and pinned them to his sides. Both my hands were occupied. I returned his erect, pulsing cock to my mouth and bobbed my head up and down at a steady pace, hollowing out my cheeks at random times hearing him whimper as he attempted to hold his voice. After a short while, he said he couldn't take it anymore.

"Aah-Vlad, l-let go! I'm gonna…c-come…please!" I had him begging. I sucked harder.

"Augh! V-Vlad, no! I'm-nnh..ah-AAAAAHNNN!" He bucked his hips up and I choked as his come spurted down my throat. I released him as I gagged and coughed.

"See? You came quickly too." I smiled mockingly. He lay there panting heavily, still coming down from the high. I crawled forward so that I was on all fours on top of him.

"Hey, you okay?" His cheeks were crimson and not just from the cold. A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow, and he was breathing hard.

When he finally calmed down, I asked him again if he was okay and leaned to give him a chaste kiss. When our lips were barely close enough for contact, he grabbed the hair at the back of my neck and smashed my lips to his, parting mine as he did so and forcing his tongue into my mouth, both of the moist muscles engaging in an instant dance for dominance.

At some point, we had rolled over, and he had me pinned under him. When I comprehended this, I wriggled to regain the upper hand, but he took my wrists this time and used one hand to pin them above my head. He took two fingers and thrust them into my mouth.

"You seem to be good with your tongue. Put them to use. Lubricate my fingers. Do it well." He had a sadistic glare in his eyes.

I complied. I sucked on his fingers, coating them in my saliva. I swirled my tongue around every inch of them and made sure that they were slick and covered with spit.

He abruptly pulled them out and positioned one at my entrance.

"Hey! Where do you think you're putting tha-AAAH! Hnnnnn…." I squeezed my eyes shut as his finger invaded my hole. The sensation was slightly painful, but mostly unusual. Things weren't supposed to go in there. They were supposed to come OUT.

He slowly thrust his finger in and out, curling it inside and twisting it, creating all new sensations. Eventually, he slowly added a second. The feeling grew a little more painful, and a great deal more uncomfortable. He continued to thrust his fingers into me gently, and then later added a third. I cried out as he stretched me. The feeling of his fingers inside me, twisting and curling made me moan. Despite my eyes being shut tight, tears started to leak out. The wet, squelching sounds coming from below made my cock twitch and harden again.

"Mmmnn…hah….J-Joss….p-please…I d-don't want…your fingers…..anymore…"

I cracked my eyes open slightly and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. My onyx eyes met his dark blue ones. Joss, whose face had begun to regain its normal color, flushed red again. He nodded in understanding, and positioned himself at my entrance. He released my wrists and gripped my thighs, entering me slowly, cautiously.

I cried out as the tip of his cock stretched my hole. As he slowly went further in, I cried out more. It hurt. I felt like I was being ripped in two from the inside. My legs were around his waist in a loose ring. Twitching and convulsing, threatening to fold in and push him into me more forcefully. I held out for fear of the pain. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Nnh…h-hurts, Joss…" I whimpered pathetically, as he continued to enter me. ALL 10 INCHES OF HIM.

"It's okay now," he whispered. His lips tickled the shell of my ear as he kissed it lightly. "I'm all the way in."

He paused, letting me adjust. After a moment, I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He pulled out almost all the way and eased himself in again. I whined.

"Nnh…you're t-too tight, Vlad…you need to-ngh…relax…" He groaned as I squeezed him.

"Aah…sh-shut up! You try relaxing with a-nnh – freaking COCK up your ass…hah….ahhh!"

I moaned as I got used to the feeling of something inside me. Despite what I said, I could feel myself melting into him, my muscles loosening more and more with each thrust he made.

He had set a steady, slow pace, but the more I relaxed into him, the faster and harder his thrusts became. Suddenly, he happened to hit something inside, making me gasp and yelp in ecstasy. Not knowing this and only hearing my suddenly let out a loud cry, he stopped.

"No, don't stop! Th-there…right there…I think you just hit something…try doing it again…"

He repeated the same action as before, when I felt that overbearing pleasure.

I cried out sharply again.

"Oh! Th-there! Right there! Nnnh! I-it's good there! H-hit it more…m-more!"

I couldn't believe the words and sounds coming from me. But the pleasure from him hitting that certain spot every time overrode all coherant thoughts that started forming in my brain.

Understanding what was happening, Joss began thrusting harder and faster, hitting that spot each time.

"Ngh…that…would be the…mmnh…p-prostate…" Joss grunted.

My legs tightened around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Aah..w-well…nnh! K-keep – aah! Hi-hitting it….f-feels g-good!" This was so embarrassing. I never imagined myself to be making these noises. But every time he pulled out slightly and then entered me fully again, there was that feeling. That pleasure. That moment when all thoughts of embarrassment and awkwardness were all washed away by waves of ecstasy.

He pounded into me quickly and harshly now. The sounds of our voices moaning each others names like mantras as if our lives depended on the other chanting our name, along with the sharp smack of bare skin against bare skin as he slammed himself into me harshly filled the woods.

"Hah…hah…aahnn…J-Joss…I'm c-close! Hah…nnnh!" I gasped as something almost painful coiled in my stomach.

"M-me too, Vlad…ngh…d-do you want me to come i-inside…or out…gh…?

My face was burning.

"I-in…p-please innnnn-nnh!" I drew out the word as the coil and pleasure increased.

Joss's warm hand gripped my cock, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Quickly, eratically, and hard.

After a short while of this, the coil in my stomach tightened to it's breaking point in which I came, shooting white liquid and splashing it onto his our chests and my abdominals. I shrieked in a final sound of wanton pleasure, my last word as I came being his name which ended as a long, drawn out moan.

As my muscles tightened and convulsed, he gave a low, choked grunting moan and released inside me. I felt his hot, sticky essence fill me as he continued to thrust, slowing down each time as he rode out his high. While I was shouting his name into the forest, he shouted mine.

Once we both finished, he collapsed on top of me. We were a dirty, wet, sticky mess of limbs wrapped around each other, covered with sweat and come. We both lay, breathing heavily as we tried to regain our breaths. When both of our bodies had calmed down, he rolled onto his side and pulled me with him, his arms wrapped around me protectively. My face was buried in his chest, wet with sweat, but still smelling like Joss. One hand stroked my hair gently as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Vlad…" Joss whispered to me, his breath tickling my ear as he nibbled my earlobe lightly.  
"I always have, and I always will. Even in the next life. If I don't see you, I'll look for you, and I guaruntee that I'll fall in love with you all over again.

If I went without blood for days, my body would weaken, and I'd pretty much be as vulnerable to death as normal human beings. I haven't had a drop of blood for almost two weeks now, preparing for this moment.

"I love you too Joss. To the end of this world, and the next one. Always have, always will. The same goes for me. If I don't see you, I'll sure as hell look so we can be together again. And this time, forever."

He clung to me tightly as our naked bodies were beginning to be covered in what started out as a dusting of snow, then became a blanket. He clutched me in his safety as we both drifted off to sleep, never to wake up again.

I love you…forever


End file.
